


Willow Brings a Message From The Powers That Be

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e22 There’s No Place Like Plrtz Glrb, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was message.</p></blockquote>





	Willow Brings a Message From The Powers That Be

She hears their chirping voices before they walk in the door.

Wes possesses an assuredness that she's never seen. Cordelia looks like she's just been crowned queen of the harem. And yet, she sees compassion in her eyes.

It's Angel who's the least recognizable though. Giddy and laughing, the opposite of the tortured soul she knew. He's found contentment.

She knows the instant he spots her. She watches every bit of peace leach out of him until all that's left is a shell. For once she has no trouble deciphering his thoughts – even this small amount of happiness wasn't allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was message.


End file.
